Umbrella Moments
by Moonshine Hime
Summary: Shine and Fade are quarreling again because Fade keeps on teasing her about her crush. The said crush has the same characteristics of their father. Their mother will reveal the story behind. Join Shine and Fade hear the story of their mother and father's love story. Long one-shot! FxS couple


**Normal P.O.V.**

"Mommy, mommy! Fade is coming after me! Ahh!"

A girl with pinkish red hair and ruby eyes came running to her mother and hid behind her.

"What is it Shine?" her mother asked as she gently patted her head

"It's Fade! He's playing tricks on me again!"

"Now, now… He wouldn't hurt you. He only teases you because it's another way to show how he cares and loves you. You can come out now, Fade."

A boy with midnight blue hair and blue eyes came out from the darkness and apologized to her mother.

"I'm sorry mother. Like you said, I didn't mean to hurt or scare her. I only want to tease her about her crush, Fi-…" Fade said but Shine covered his mouth before he could finish

"I see. So you have someone special, huh? Tell something about him." Their mother said mockingly

Shine just glared at Fade while he merely grinned.

"Well… He's so handsome, tall, smart and cold but despite of being cold, he's so kind." Shine elaborated

Their mother just chuckled and smiled. Her daughter is puzzled because of her mother's sudden actions.

"Mommy, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing dear. It's just that… That's the same characteristics of your father that's why I fell in love with him."

"Ooh~…" Shine and Fade said in unison "Tell us about it! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" their mother giggled and blushed

"It all began one rainy day at highschool…

**Mother's P.O.V.**

"Ahh!" I screamed in the middle of our lecture

Several people stared at me with weird looks on their faces. I realized what I have just done.

"Uhm… I'm sorry about that. Please continue Sr. Ban Jo." I apologized and sat on my chair

I sighed upon seating. Then, an annoying, cold jerk and not to mention, handsome and my crush since elementary asked something fishy…

"Hey. Why did you scream? Is something the matter?" Shade asked in a mischievous tone

There's definitely something he knows that I don't but I can't put my finger on it.

"It's none of your childish business! Stop sticking your nose to other person's life!" I whisper-shouted and turned to face my professor

Shade just stared at me with a hurt expression.

I can see that he really took what I said seriously. I guess, I need to apologize to him. No, just let the story flow. Besides, who cares with him? _**You care. **_Get out of my head.

**~Lunch~**

"Hey Fine, care if you eat with me?" Shade asked before I got out of the classroom to eat at the cafeteria

"No, I won't eat with you. I'll be eating with Milky, Sophie and Lione. So, gotta go." I said and dashed out

That was entirely a lie. It's actually an excuse. Anyway, what's with him? He's weird today.

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I watched her retreating figure as she slowly disappears.

Why can't you understand Fine? Am I just a friend to you? _**Yes, you are.**_ Shut up freak.

**~Dismissal~**

Now, the plan must work…

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Ugh… It's raining… What should I do? _**Ask Rein. **_No, she's going with Bright, I don't want to disturb them. _**Ask Shade. **_That might be nice… On second thought, no. _**You're doomed. **_Hah! In your dreams. Now, get out of my head, you're killing me!

"AAHH! What should I do?!" I yelled

"Why? Don't have an umbrella? Poor you." Came a voice and it was Shade

"In your face!"

"Whatever. We can share if you like." He said

"There's no way I'm going with you. I'm going home myself." I said and stepped out of the school shed

**Shade's P.O.V.**

"That girl is really an idiot. I guess, I have no choice…" I said and ran after her

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Run, run, run! Then, I stopped. I feel really cold because of the breeze sipping in my skin

"C-cold…" I stuttered as I shivered and rubbed my palms together to create heat but is still useless since my whole body is completely drenched except for my bag because it's water-proof

"I wish I accepted his offer…"

"Feeling guilty? Regret?" Here we go again… Shade.

"Hell no!" I said as I continued walking but a strong grip held me from behind

It was Shade.

"Let me go, you idiot!" I said while struggling to free my hand from his grip

He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me down. I still can't break away. It's too strong for me though I surpass the strength of boy. Where did he get this kind of strength? _**From you. **_Oh please, shut up would you?!

Now, he's staring at me and I caught myself staring at him.

"What now?" I mocked

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS AN IDIOT!" Shade yelled at me

My eyes widened in fear. I haven't seen him getting mad like this. Well, except when I am together with boys. I wonder why…

"I always cared for you but you don't seem to notice. I even hid you umbrella somewhere you can't find it so I can help you because I want to have some time with you. Fine, I love you… Do you love me the same way?" he confessed

I stood there, shocked. It took time for my brain to process what's happening. After a few minutes, I finally managed to catch up with what is going on.

"You hid my umbrella, you let me get drenched in the rain and I might get a cold just for this?" I said sarcastically

"Look, I hid you umbrella so you could borrow mine and I could walk you home then confess. It's your fault that you didn't accept it so it's also your fault why you are drenched and will get a cold. Get your stupid brain fixed!" Shade said and loosened his grip on my shoulders, I sighed in defeat

He got a point. Fine, I lose. But, I shrugged that part.

"Do you want me to answer you proposal or not?"

"You can answer me after we get home. We're going to my house. I'll make hot chocolate drink so you wouldn't have a cold. And here, wear this." Shade said coolly while handing me his sweater, I gladly accepted it and we walked towards his house

**~While Walking~**

An invisible wall is between us. It's all because of THAT. I decide to break the ice…

"Shade, can I hold your hand?"

"Sure." He said and I took his hand awkwardly

His hand feels warm…

I blushed at my thoughts.

**~Shade's House~**

"Here." Shade said as he handed me a homemade hot chocolate drink

"Thank you… And about the proposal, yes is my answer." I said and I was about to get the cup of hot chocolate when…

CLASH!

It fell.

My face dropped…

"R-really? Y-you mean it? W-why?" He stammered

"Oh no, my hot chocolate! Make another one!" I demanded as I wept to the shattered glasses as if it was dead

"Just answer me." He said and his face showed seriousness, I smirked

"You really ARE an idiot, are you? You didn't even noticed that my face goes red whenever I'm near you. You always tell me 'do you have a fever' or 'are you alright'. So, let me get this straight to the point, I've always loved you since elementary. Now, make another batch of hot chocola-!"

I was silenced by a sweet kiss and soon melted with it.

**Normal P.O.V.**

… and that is the love story of your mother and father" their mother ended

"Cool and…" Fade started

"Romantic…" Shine finished

"I'm home!" a tall, dark blue haired man entered the house

"Welcome home father."

"Welcome home daddy!"

"Welcome home Shade."

The three said in unison and smiled sheepishly

"I'm glad to be home Fine, Shine and Fade. What happened here? You seem to be in a good mood today." Their father said

The three exchanged looks and then laughed to their heart's content.

"It's a SECRET!" they shouted in sync and began to laugh again which leaves Shade confused

**~FIN~**


End file.
